User talk:Callofduty4/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page User Werehood was being directed to: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:74.120.190.101 User 41488p was appearing as currently blocked for the last valid block on the account from a while back. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thought so. That is a bug and is being fixed. --Callofduty4 (talk) 14:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Ishkon I blocked him for advertising drugs, ex Cokey was named after the drug Coke not the pop Coke-cola on bronies wiki, why did you unblock him?--Daipenmon (talk) 14:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :You're banning people too willy-nilly, I know Ishkon and he's not a "troll". Wait until you're sure, then do a ban. --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) His oc was encouraging others that drugs are ok and legal, when they are not, next time don't unban someone l blocked.--Daipenmon (talk) 18:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :If you insist. Also, on the tail of what I said yesterday about not feeding the trolls, do not give 100 years bans, this is something they most certainly will find humourous (and indeed, they did) and will keep coming back to get. --Callofduty4 (talk) 19:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Superstar2 The user : Superstar2 Is advertising his inappropriate wikia. hes bothering a bunch of wikis heres a screenshot : http://images.wikia.com/vstf/images/a/a1/Untitled.png And here is his inappropriate wikia http://itch.wikia.com/wiki/Bitch_Wiki 20:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Reported this already, thanks. In future please use the Report: pages to notify the VSTF of spam/vandalism. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) IP address has been blocked User:TK-999 blocked user User:Aliat who has the same as IP address as me. If you are wondering why I am able edits, it is because I'm using a different wifi. However, this is quite inconvenient for me. I would like to be unblocked as soon as possible. It's really urgent! 04:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet vandal The user User:Thebigstitch is a sockpuppet of the user User:Cubistic.mage. I have confirmation from a local CheckUser on the Call of Duty wiki. His edits on other wikis so far have been nothing but vandalism. As such I am brining it to your, and any other VSTF on hand, attention. - Crazy sam10 09:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :All taken care of, thanks Sam --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:50, September 24, 2013 (UTC) this user has a personal wiki can u limit him to this wiki? because if u dont i will set u on fire!!!! Cubisticmageisonxboxlive (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Question This user was blocked for removing content from pages and yet just added a deletion template to their user page. How is that possible? I wasn't sure who to contact about this, so if you're not the person to speak to, could you point me to the proper person. 15:12:56 Thu : When you block a user, you're given the option to "Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked" - if you don't, then they can edit their talk. This is used by some wikis as a block appeals process -- RansomTime 15:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Possble sockpuppet vandal In regards to my previous message about Cubistic.mage I have reason to beleive he has opened another account User:Cubisticmageisonxboxlive. I have performed a local CheckUser on Call of Duty wiki, however this does not link him with either of of the prior accounts. However as seen on the Call of Duty wiki, he appears to have donned your global VSTF template (Seen here). As such I'm bringing this user once again to your, and any other on-hand VSTF members, attention so this can be resolved. Crazy sam10 18:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) do not listion to him!!!!!!!!!!!! Cubisticmageisonxboxlive (talk) 18:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :All taken care of --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC)